Sins of The Angel
by Azure Shine
Summary: The machine in N past gotta work and change his to be monster. N have another personally, He is called "Dark N".
1. Chapter 1

Sins Of The Angel

Title: ~Beginning~

If White forgives me ... I'll do what you want. No matter what you hope for Cruel Things ... no matter if you steal Things.

"I do not want to go in there dad! That machine looks awful!" A green-haired boy rebelled at the hands of the two adults WHO hold his wrists tightly. He tried to break free and intended to escape after seeing a housed sit engine with a helmet on it. "I do not want to go in there! Let go of me!"

"You must!" a man who was called by the boy's father points his index finger in the direction of the machine. Both adults nodded, knowing it was a sign; he dragged the boy in by his hand and sat him on the machine. They put the helmet on the boy. The boy could only tremble with fear and a scared expression on his face, he tried to escape but to no avail. Both his hands and feet were tied by the handcuffs on the machine. The machine is turned on...

AAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHHH ...!

N opened his eyes wide, his face pale and sweat running down his forehead and neck. His face, an expression of horror. It was dark here, but he vaguely saw a lamp attached to the wall in front of his eyes, he turned his face, there is a window next to it. N remembered he was staying at the hotel in one room with White; they went to see White's cousin in Johto. N and White stayed in Goldenrod city in New Bark Town They journey into.

The green-haired man felt his back pain, he lifted his body. Apparently he fell out of bed in a state of fear. His foot at the head of the bed and on the floor. With difficulty he improved his position; he stood up and opened the window. Enjoying the views of the city at night. N, dreamy dark, he was still afraid to dream. Some people say that dreams have a deeper meaning. That they are the cries of our subconscious. And N started believing it.

"Uhh ..." N heard White murmur, and he saw her. White pulled the covers up while still half asleep. N realized what she meant and he closed the window.

White woke up this morning with enthusiasm as usual; she enjoyed the sound of birds chirping, pidgey and other Pokémon. She raised her hands to make the stiff joints of her back work.

"It's a beautiful morning" White said with a little hum. She sees her partner, in her journey, still asleep, hugging her thighs, his boyish face makes White forgive him for what he was doing. But his hands kept groping her thigh, and White became wary, as he kept constantly moving his hand up to reach her panties. His fingers brushed against her panties and White panicked. She shouted. "WAKE UP NOOOWWW!"

On route 34, N was holding head and groaning. He does not remember what he did this morning. All he knows is he was woken by the sound of yelling and realized he was falling out of bed once again. N is very confused and had intended to ask White, but White is now acting angry with him, for no apparent reason. N tried to ask her once again. She just responded with scream of annoyance and called him a pervert. N got confused, what is a pervert? What was he doing to White? N just let it go and waited for the shouting to end and for White's mood to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of The Angel

Title: ~Nightmare~

Look at the sky. The night grew darker. Rain has fallen down. A shadow is revealed, the Devil shows his face.

White didn't think Johto was a very pleasant place. She was very lucky to have a cousin in Johto and envied her. White is glad to see this new place, she collected her Pokémon, which are not found in Unova, and had a trainer battle with some pretty strong trainers here, she also purchased many Pokémon dolls and bought goods in Goldenrod city, which had a number of lots. She couldn't stop smiling, her face was beaming. The pleasure was enough to make White forget longing to be home in Unova for a moment, her birthplace. But it was not enough to make her forget the accident of the morning in the Goldenrod city hotel.

See the state of N is now, he's very bad. His breath panting, his body half bent, his hands red and very weak carrying two shopping bags containing white material. The green haired boy's legs feel very weak and he fell.

"White! If I actually did something to upset you please forgive me!" he pleaded with a whimper.

The pony-tailed girl turned to her partner who sat on the ground whining like a baby. The girl put her hands on her hips and glared sharply. "I will not! Get up! If my material purchases get dirty, I'll kill you!"

"Tell me why are you angry? I really do not know!" N tried to persuade his partner once again for an explanation.

"Just shut up and take it!" and it did not work. Her face became flushed and she hated it. The question made her remember what happened this morning; it was like pouring oil into the fire that was burning her heart. White saw the response of N, bowed with his face grim and his tears almost fell. "Don't be such a baby; do you want to let a woman like me carry it all?"

N paused. Soon he looked up and stared at White. "Where is your cousin's home address?"

White was surprised by the questions that came out from the original topic, but she did not really pay attention to it. "In New Bark Town, xx number, why?"

"Can't we send these items in a package there by the post office? I'll pay!" N said, trying to propose something that kept him going despite being a carrier of goods.

White was stunned, while silenced time seems to stop. A few minutes later she was scratching her head and opened her mouth:

"Why I didn't think of that?"

The green-haired man dropped his shoulder and stared at her with a limp smile.

-

N raised both hands high into the sky, he was relieved to no longer carry the groceries, White had bought, which were numerous and heavy. Nose and breathe out. He was pleased as if reborn.

"White, where we are right now?" N asked cheerfully as he tried to catch White who had been walking in front of him. N ran a small step. Grateful for the difference in leg length, he could easily follow her.

"Well, after we pass our current route, 34, we should definitely be in the forest Ilek" replied the pony-tailed girl; her face was still ashamed of his folly.

"We can quickly pass through this forest before dark, right?" N hoped.

"Why?"

"This place is dark and lots of wild Pokémon roam here and ..." He stopped talking.

"And ...?" White waited for his next words.

"I hate setting up tents in a scary place."

White laughed. "You're afraid of a bad dream?" N nodded and made White laughed again. "You are very childish!"

N scowled, his arms folded to his chest and he turned away from White. He was upset. The brunette aware of it, she walked over to him and patted his head was childish. "Do not worry, everything will be okay" she tried to entertain "it was just a dream"

"Only... a dream...? N asked with a sad face.

"Sure, come on do not be so gloomy!" White pressed both her hands on N's cheek, trying to look up at a man who looked crumpled. "Smile!"

After seeing her smile, N slowly contracting and he smiled.

"Yeah ..." he smiled happy, but his eyes stared blankly.

That was almost like a wonderful experience for N, but unfortunately he has no luck. Day seemed to quickly change, for both trainers and even then they were feeling tired and decided not to continue their journey. Well, not the absolute opinion of the two people actually. That's just from White. While N is now being frightened, shaking and clutching a blanket. He wasn't cold, which became a problem because they had made a campfire, it was so dark, the sounds of Hoothoot and Zubat flapping their wings that's what makes him shudder. He closes his hands tightly together to calm down. N has found something that he despises in this world more than the torturers of Pokémon. And it is a forest.

White shook her head and sighed after seeing her partner's behavior. She then pulled N over and had him lay his head on her chest.

"You're so lame, why do you act like a child?" She complained. The only reply was a small whimper. White got upset and raised his face so that she could stare at him "If you're lonely I'll be by your side, if you're afraid I'll sing to you, if there's a monster I will pull you up, I'll extend a hand to you" White lay his head back to her chest. "So sleep in peace, Natural Harmonia ..." she whispered.

"Gropius... don't forget it..." added N. Apparently he was a bit quiet after White had cradled his head.

"Yeah, Natural Harmonia Gropius." she answered lazily.

"... White?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"Can I hug you?"

"You have already done so without my permission."

"Hehe ..." N said with a small smile.

White held the man and rubbed his back gently.

"Just go to sleep ... Natural Harmonia Gropius ... "

The night wore on and the trainer's experienced sleepiness. White, who had been singing to calm N, started getting tired and fell asleep while singing. The girl began to snore softly.

Start time changed and evening wore on. The full moon shone at night. These forests should be more quiet as the night wore on. But there was a vague sound of rustling leaves falling on the ground and a pair of shining eyes in the darkness, which had started slowly approaching towards them. That voice became clear and eyes began to be in front of a campfire. There are some sharp eyes, fangs, sharp claws and growl of wild beasts. They amount to too much.

A hand covered a girl who slept alone with a blanket. His body leaned against the tree behind her. He picked up the Pokeball and turned into a creature like the ones that surrounded them. Like another person, his eyes glinting like sharp man, with a look of a hunter who finds his quarry, his lips in a malignant grin.

White unwittingly, still thinking about the actual N in the dream. And it's not just a dream of fiction; in fact it is the beginning of a very dark past of N.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: ~Wake up!~

"If you're lonely I'll be by your side, if you're afraid I'll sing to you, if there's a monster I will pull you up, I'll extend a hand to you"

The taste of blood ... instead of fear, horror or sadism I'm feeling. There is a feeling that I hid again, a feeling that controls all the adrenalin in my body. I desperately don't want to realize it. The feeling that was hidden, deep in my heart, and so I stand with a trembling and horrified expression.

The dark eyes widened at the sight before him, his legs felt limp, his hands raised with chills. The green-haired man fell to his knees in front of the corpse of a Pokémon. His mind tried to think of an answer. But he can only see a dead end; although he tried desperately and was tortured because of it. He does not remember what happened, does not know why his hands are stained with the blood of Pokémon. He wondered why his flesh was cold as snow. His thoughts are disrupted as reality hits like a bolt of lightning and a scream works its way out of his lips.

Why? What did I do? Did I kill them? But if I killed them, I should have remembered, whether it was a good or bad memory. Why can't I remember?

His ego was trying desperately to escape, but his mind takes one step closer to the edge. N shuddered, he can't do anything. It was a dead end, he was alone... Alone?!

N, looked away from the bodies, towards his partner, White, who was still quietly asleep behind him. He wanted to wake her but realized that both his hands were dirty with blood. He feared White would be mad at him again. He was afraid that if White misunderstood, she would think he killed the Pokémon. N takes a poke-ball from his right pocket and called out Carracosta, the only water type Pokémon that he had.

Light shot out of the poke-ball to the ground and Carracosta appear. The Pokémon was amazed by the scenery around it, Pokémon corpses were strewn like garbage in front of him and his trainer. Carracosta anxiously turned to see his trainer. His trainer expressed horror, his hands trembling and panicked. Without asking, Carracosta somehow looked relieved when there was no expression of guilt on the face of his trainer. It was more than enough to make him believe that it was not his trainer who did this. Although he was aware of the blood stains on hands of his trainer. A sense of loyalty made the Pokémon try to dodge that fact.

Carracosta put one hand on the head of his trainer. He smiled  
"I know you're a good trainer, master. I trust you." He said as he tried to comfort him.

And it worked; it gradually brought a smile to his trainer's face. "... Thank you ..."

Carracosta managed to calm his trainer, N was able to be a little quiet with one who believes in him. He intended to tell his Pokémon about using water to wash his hands, but...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA!

N heard the shouts that echoed in the woods, the voice made Pokémon frantically run around in shock, winged flying Pokémon left the forest in panic. All were surprised by the voice. And the sound was coming from near where N and his Pokémon were now. N felt like he went deaf, he tried to cover his ears, although it was useless. Carracosta fainted because of the voice; it's a super effective attack on him. The sound was coming from White, who had awoken and was hysterical, looking at dead bodies of nearby Pokémon. Her eyes were pale, she was trembling and frightened. But it still lost the expression of N.

He knew what the risk was if you made White angry and he can honestly say she is the scariest partner he had ever encountered. N shuddered to imagine what she would do to him when she misunderstood the situation.

White opened the blanket and stood up. Her expression was furious, she gritted her teeth and stepped up to N. N close his eyes and gasped as he realized the sound of footsteps as his partner came closer. The footsteps stopped in front of him, his collar was grabbed by force, and a clear voice growled angrily in his ears.

"Tell me..." N winced, preparing for the worst. "TELL ME WHO IS DOING THIS TO THE POKEMON?" The green-haired man stared and was surprised to hear the question.

He had thought that he would not think straight after watching this scene; he thought his life would end, and he was pleased with the fact that does not comply with it.

"TELL ME NOW!" White can't wait for an explanation.

"I... I do not know ... after I woke up... They were already dead on the ground." The green-haired man could not speak normally because of tightness in his partner's hand still to his grip.

White slowly released N from her grip. The man was taking a breather to recover from almost being strangled. He saw his partner who saw the body sculpting Pokémon.

"White ..?"

The tears fell, he saw carefully. White biting her lips with a loud sob, blood falling to the ground. Her tear-filled eyes are always beautiful. Her whole body was shaking. Juice of annoyance, anger and grief on her face implied. N never saw her cry, White is a strong person, he always had such assume like that. N did not expect his partner to cry. Although he knew the pony-tailed girl is only human. He knew how much she loved Pokémon; she's got a lot of love and justice. N found another reason to love White.

The green-haired man's hand gently patted White's shoulder; he tried to calm her the same way Carracosta had done for him. White hugged and cried loudly in her partner's chest. N wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while.

While they both calmed down, they buried the Pokémon and prayed for them. White had stopped crying but she still let out a little sob. Her eyes were red and her tears were nearly gone. N, done making the graves for the Pokémon, had been squatting at her side. The hand that had been soiled by blood became contaminated by soil. He wanted to ask her something, but thought for a moment.

"White ..."

"What ..?" She looked towards her partner with a curious face.

"My hands ... you see, they are not?" N whispered, he was afraid to ask.

"You're talking about the blood on your hands?" White already guessed, and N nodded.

"You would not act like that." She spoke with confidence as if she knew him for years, not three months.

"You do not know anything about me ..."

"But I believe you!" White interrupted the pessimistic words of the man beside her.  
N remembered when he met his companion, and it was only three months ago. A short time can't make them very familiar with each other. That's the reason why N was afraid she misunderstood. But the words she had just said made him think of a White as a familiar old friend. His heart seemed brighter after hearing her say that.

"Thank you ..."

White looked to her partner a smile. But soon she turned her gaze toward the ground where the graves of the buried Pokémon were. Her eyes became fierce, her mouth snarling like a wild animal, killing her normally calm aura.

"But ... people who commit atrocities like this DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!" Blaring screams, her expression was dark and her aura made Pokémon scurry away from her, N shuddered, he moved away from her. As a hurricane comes, as lightning that hits, or as a bomb that has made thousands of lives lost in an instant. Her emotions are inflamed by vengeance for the death of the Pokémon. N was never afraid of anyone, but he vowed that this time that no one is more frightening than the White.

Her hand was digging into the soil, making it dirty. White realized it but left it alone. They took care of their tents when they were making a grave for the Pokémon, so she can freely go without anything being left behind.

While she was walking away, N cannot wake up after it had been. He was shaking again, tighter than ever, his heart racing. But he smiled. Feelings of joy, that feeling that he was hiding all this time. Something that was locked in his heart had rebelled and destroyed the cage that had been bound by a layer of steel called the law.

The sight of the corpse of a Pokémon is something beautiful, but there is a desire to want more. And he loved to make someone who he loved suffer; it is a major pleasure for him. That's the target of a new wild animal in the hearts of N.


	4. Chapter 4

Title:~I just want battle~

Silver in here, he sat annoyed on the living room couch Kotone's mine in her home. It is natural because actually a red-haired man just wanted battle but Kotone force him enter to her house when the boy saying want challenged her in Cherrygrove City. At that, Kotone is on her way go back to home after years of adventuring left her mom alone to be a pokemon trainer. She was already a Champion and won all Gym in Johto. When hearing the news, of course Silver knew it meant Red has also been defeated by the rival.

Feeling unaccept, he immediately seek Kotone to all places and finally found it in Cherrygrove. He feels deeply distrusted because his rival look like stupid fucking weak pigtall with a friendly smile already beat someone who have made the reason Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket, his father abandon his when he was ten years old. It really make the reason his hating to Red too , Silver wanted to challenge her right now and convince himself better than his father.

But even though Silver has led her to the house, she just dragged in and presenting tea without hearing what he wants. And now of course he grumble when waiting Kotone with tea that had been not too serve.

"Hey! How long should I wait? You only need to serve tea for one person, not the every one in city! "He finally shouted, apart from patience. Naturally, because Kotone had made him wait so long but she was not finished, and he always heard a loud noise like something breaking or collision of stuffs in the kitchen.

"Sorry Silver, ah! Stop that Typhlosion! I don't have time to play! Hey, don't touch it!" Once again, Silver hearing a sound who broken.

"Put the damn pokemon into poke-ball! Sounds fractions were driving me crazy! "Silver turned his head back toward the kitchen to the left of the stairs and yell. He got the response 'allright' of Kotone.

After a few minutes, Kotone out of the kitchen with a tray of two cups and one teapot is not too large. The color of cup is blue sky with a poke-ball decorated with a circular glass-like. The girl put the tray on the table and she sat in a chair small enough for one person to the left of the couch. While Silver, guest, sitting on a large sofa that looks luxurious on the right spot in spot Kotone's sit. He sat with legs spread and his hands above stretched sofa with ease as if it was his. And he does not realize or even care that he is a guest, not the homeowner.

He picked up the tea and drink it in one gulp. He abruptly put the cup back to the table.

"Okay! Tea's over. Come on battle" he pulled out all the mini poke-ball from his pocket with the spirit.

"Wait for the mine runs out first" Kotone answered casually, hands grabbed the cup and inhale quietly as the elderly. Silver back annoyed.

I already take you go home, waiting for you to make tea, now I have to wait longer because you're taking tea ( especially you so slow drink it)?. Oh Arceus! I WANT KILL THIS GIRL!

But anyway, Silver knows that he does not can do anything while on the other hand he wanted a battle. He just resigned and turned the television while waiting.

"The flavour is good, I'm curious where the mother get this" Kotone speak for herself and still enjoy the tea. Silver did not care, did not even move his eyes from the television.

"Definitely expensive, but I guess I can't dissapoint when i buy this" Kotone poured and drank again for the second time. Silver began angrily flipping through channels, he did not find the event that attracted him. Kotone start with the third. Silver slammed remote and shut off the television.

Kotone put the cup on the table and Silver react. He thought she was done, he chose a poke-ball to battle in the first round.

"Heh, finally!" He grinned, his spirit back flared "Come on for bat ..."

"By the way, Silver. How to taste tea? She was interrupted with a different topic from the man.

"It is sweet and sickening" Silver replied quickly. He wants all these things about the tea was over. so he can got what had been desired, the battle. But really it's also an honest opinion from his about the it.

"Hem .. I put the ten spoons of sugar into it "

Silver snapped. "You're crazy! Did not you ever heard of something called the limit?" Deserves just extraordinary sweet taste, in terms of Silver, this means bad because he's not the type who like something sweet. For him one teaspoon of sugar is quite revolting, but ten? It was over his limit. And he think the others also felt ten was too much.

"It's not much, Ethan ever do more of these. A few days later his mother forced him to go to the dentist because his teeth cavities. Since then the dentist is taboo for him. Strangely he never had enough with something sweet. "Kotone smiled happily because it was funny memories. "I wonder what he doing now" Kotone thinking wistfully, Silver looks jealous.

Ethan! Just Ethan! Why that name the most monopolized all the talk? if Kotone tells the story of a man, that name always comes out! What good is he? He's just fucking weak guy with the hat upside down like a drunk with beer spills his head! Maybe it was just because he was more along with her, because he's a Kotone's friend since childhood.

"Heh!" Silver snorted angrily.

"You don't look happy? Anything wrong? "She became confused

"Just the come on battle!"

Seriously, once again he is talking about another guy in front of me I would have make her shup up.

"Look at this!" Kotone remove all the poke-ball from her bag and Typhlosion's poke-ball too on the table. Silver confused, she shows her finger to the poke-ball and told his to see the faces all pokemon. Silver realized that all pokemon who belong with Kotone had fallen asleep. "You can still say about the battle?"

"Kh ... just wake them all!" He was annoyed. Why are so many obstacles?

"They were all tired and I will not wake them. So forget all about the battle until tomorrow morning

"She looked at the window and realized the night has come with the rain outside "Tonight you can stay in here because rained out "


	5. Chapter 5

Title: ~Another Battle Type~

Kotone walked towards the kitchen. She wonder why her mom not come back. She just thingkin her mom maybe go to somewhere far away because she know her mom never go home this late. She have naughty smile and dancing when she go to kitchen.

Silver did not hear the word 'stay', he just want battle and that hope is disappears. His mind was filled with anger, many times he hit the couch and shout the word 'shit' out of his mouth. He felt all he did to her in vain, he could not quite wait patiently until morning came. The man's body sideways right and he fell to the couch with recumbent. His right hand closing his face and he growled.

ARRRRRRRRGHH! FUCKING! YOU FUCKING GIRL, KOTONE!

His mind racing, he did not realize Kotone bring two glass and come back to kitchen. This time she was come with two bottles of wine in her hands. Once the wine is placed in conflict with each other and loud, he moved his hands who covering his eyes were between his nose and lips. His eyes were fixed on the two bottle aperitif.

"Do you drink wine?"

"No, I just want to try" Kotone explained "I just wonder why adults always loved it, I ever talk my mother to let me try but she refused because I still child. I am seventeen years now, and I can drink this like adult too " she tried to put the wine into the glass "You want some?"

"Hell yeah!" Silver stand up and took his glass of wine that was filled by Kotone. The wine make his lost his temper. He took a sip of the drink was "Chateau Valandraud Saint Emillion"

"Cha ... what?" She confusing, that name's so difficult to saying.

"Chateau Valandraud Saint Emillion, wine ranks fifth of all the best wine. Your mom got t pretty good taste too" Silver want some, Kotone serve second glass and more. The girl followed his to drink it, Silver drink wine in his glass in one gulp and he was pouring out of the new "You should try Dom Romane Conti, it's the best and most expensive wines. That Wine is who always drunk by Giovanni in the past, I've tried it once when I was five years old and it was amazing" Silver smiled at the thought. Wine making himself little drunk, and did not feel anything when he saying Giovanni's name, someone who is always upset him.

"You're more crazy! Five years? " Kotone surprised. For her five years was when she was playing with her Barbie, crying because her bed wet and still a mama girl. But he has been known wine have even tried "What the hell kind of life are you experiencing?" Kotone not too drunk because she just tasted two glasses, but she realized that the Silver bit drunk because she calculated that now the rival has reached the fifth glasses.

"That's easy, I do every day with physical training and study"

"Physical training and study? Like boxing and math? "Kotone sip wine again

"That's one of them, other than that I should be able to do sit ups and push ups a minute at most. The record is 200 push ups, before I could not but recently I have been doing. Then sprint 300 meters and ran 1.5 miles. In addition, of course, practice martial arts, swimming, and use of weapons. Study? Hem .. over the level to strategize, track, infiltrate, and also break the password"

Kotone dumbfounded. What kind training and lessons is that? he a terrorist? mafia? She did not know much about the life of his rival because he does not like talking about himself. But Kotone felt that he was very different from some person now. But why does he have to do so much extreme like that? Kotone know he plans to be a leader Team Rocket for the future, but Silver hates Team Rocket. Why is he still doing exercises like that?

"Well .. that's cool .. " That girl can't have the answer, realizing that life is very different, she was not words.

"Mmm.. hmm.." Silver getting seventh glasses

Kotone realize her rivals drinking too much she worried about it.

"You should not drink wine with a lot, Silver!" Kotone want to take the bottle out of his hand, but Silver dodge. "Oh come on! Did not you say something a few minutes about limits?" She was upset.

"What's wrong with you, Pigtall? Are you finished? Oh, it turns out you were a kid!" Silver taunting her with the dismissive tone, he tried to provoke her, and it worked.

"I did not!"

"You just get fifth glasses that junior high school's level. How old are you again? Fourteen?" Silver back mockingly.

"I'm seventeen years old! And I'll prove that I'm capable of!" Kotone took a bottle of wine from the hands of his rival, she drank straight from the bottle and immediately spend it. Silver took the bottle another and drank as rivals do "I'll take another bottle in the fridge!" She stood up and walked off to the kitchen.

Soon the girl came back with a bag containing several bottles of wine chilled. She put it on the table.

"Let's bet, who is the most mature among us!" Kotone gave one bottle to Silver "Someone who can spent many bottles of wine should obey whatever who winner wanted for one week!" Kotone take a bottle for herself and held it up to Silver.

Silver knew it was a challenge, and he certainly was not going to miss it especially he felt sure that he will not lose in this type of battle like this. Her rival just first time drinking alcohol but he had tried some time ago. Silver loving this difference type battle, and about the stakes, he would be very happy to get his rival as his slave for a week.

"Bring in on!"

Both bottles clashed for the cheers! They started their fight!


	6. Chapter 6

The biggest problem

Kotone felt something around her, she was not surprised. Maybe it Typhlosion, her Pokemon. He was very warm as usual because the fire type pokemon. But oddly, it feels a little different than usual. Typhlosion is always soft and tender but now he's hard though she was still feeling very soft skin. The girl did not hate this feeling, it is very like it. Although different from the usual, this still makes it comfortable. So it does not bother her, she treat his to tightly hug.

On the other, Silver felt the same as perceived her. Feeling warm. Weird feeling came also to mind. He was wondering where to get the feeling. His is just have water type Pokemon and dark, well and something. He have one fire type pokemon but he not sure this is form that pokemon. His only fire type pokemon have fur and he not feel it. But anyway drowsiness blinded his mind, he does not care about anything and just hug it tightly too.

They all returned to their respective dreams.

Emery, kotone mother stood in front of her house. She whistled when trying to find the keys in her purse. She's after shopping at Violet city with Ethan's family, they are very close neighbors. They're all too busy and forget about time there, once they realized it was dark they decided to stay alone in the city. They returned in the morning because Emery considering that her child will go home. And now she's put keys in the door, impatient, she wished her daughter had come home now. The door opens and how shocked she was when she saw her living room.

All the mess. Glasses, cups and even her favorite wine bottles just lying under the table, on the table and there were scattered on the carpet with a messy position. She screamed hysterically, she thinks there's a thief who broke into her house. But ...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Emery quickly realized that her daughter actions that have matured since she heard the screams in upstair, her daughter room. That sound mixed with a man's voice. Wait, man?

**Flash back  
**

Kotone possessed a beautiful dream, very very beautiful. She hopes to continue her dream without waking up, unfortunately it did not come true.

"What the hell?"

The girl heard a woman screaming hysterically from the bottom of the stairs, the first she ignore it. But after realizing that it was very familiar voice in her ears, she realized that it was her mother's voice.

"All my favorite wine!" her mother shouted again.

Kotone panic and immediately opened eyes wide. She remembers what happened last night about the fight spend the most wine with Silver. She does not remember who won, she just remembered she had drunk five bottles of wine and then it all became blank. She sat up in bed, realizing she was in her room. She was more confused.

_I'm sure last night I was in the living room. _She thought. _So why would I be room?_

"Who's dare spend all my favorite wines?" Increasingly hysterical scream.

Brunette swallows. Damn! What do I ...

"DAMN WOMAN! STOP YELLING! "Silver woke up in a huff, he throws the blanket onto the floor.

Kotone surprised by the shouts of a sudden next to her, she looked back and realized who shouted it.

"Silver? Why yo... ! "Brunette eyes widened as she saw the rival.

"Pigtall, what are yo .. ! "Silver turned towards the sound, his rival, next to him. His eyes were wide imitate the girl who was next to him. Clearly shows his silver eyes.

They're both naked in Kotone's bed

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!

So, this is a reason why they both shouted.

**End Flashback**

"It's your fault!"

"No, it is you!"

"You!"

"Not, you!"

In the living room. Emery drinking tea with relaxed position amid bickering two teenage children she still calm. She did not dare to break up her daughter and a boy who was not known to it of their argument. She forgive their two about spend her wines and prefers to wait two child in front her for getting tired of the fight-insult each other and be quiet.

"Listen, Pigtall!" Silver takes a step back and held up his index finger towards the girl in front of him "I never ever want SLEEP WITH YOU! You should know it and admit this is your fault! "

The pigtall brushed slapped his hand "Do you blame me?! Do you think who you are? Gym Leader? Elite Four? You're just rivals who never even won against me! You think I like to sleep with you!"

"I'm not always lose! that just because I'm unlucky!" Knowing about Silver, of course he will be stubborn to admit that he was defeated by Kotone

"Yes, you always lose! You weak! "

"Weak? Me?" The red haired boy gritted his teeth and growled loudly. Oops, the weak are taboo words for him. "How dare you!"

He darted towards pigtall, attacked her. Both fell onto the floor and start hurting each other. The pigtall tried to hit the face of the red hair, but the the boy quickly stopped. Do not want to let go of her hand for a second offense. Kotone tried with the other hand and with the same result. Now their hands locked, she attempted rebel to free her hands of rivals. The rivals did not want to lose and continue to maintain lock. They only care about their fight and forget about anyrhing, until they hear a "shoot" with a blinding light in their eyes.

They both turned to face towards the light. They see Emery, Kotone mother the squat and holding a Polaroid camera with right hands next to her right eye.

"Good pose! Just like when I catch you on the naked " she says with a photo of the results towards the boy and girl "Anyways, Can you two change to other pose?"

Realized, they both saw their respective circumstances. Silver is an top Kotone with their clothes in disarray. Kotone just wearing a blue T-shirt with short skirts, while Silver only with the whole buttoned his jacket off, revealing a clear chest field. And for anniversaries, Kotone forgetting to wear a bra because her rush dress. His eyes were wide as he saw the bulge of nipple the breast from his rivals. Along with Kotone, she feel something bulging in area between her legs. Silver member to be hard. Silver jumped backward followed the rivals. They were both blushing.

There was silence between them. Kotone 's mother went briefly left them to find a photo album with singing a song. They raised her face and looked into the eyes of each other. Another blush, they are restoring bowed face.

"Kotone .."

"Silver .."

They said in unison.

"You go first"

"You First"

There was another pause, Kotone try the first start, Silver saw with curious look on his face.

"I ..."

TING! TONG!

Saving from voice of bell, so cliché. Kotone quickly got up and ran towards the door abandon Silver are still sitting on the floor. Kotone opening the door knob and to be surprise she saw a brunette woman standing in front of her.

"White!" she yelled. She hugged her cousin and realized that she was not alone. A green-haired man taller than her and her cousin standing there.

Silver curious who the guests are coming in this morning, he stood up and walked towards Kotone. Three people standing near the door. Silver's eyes widened when he saw the figure of a man with green hair and a boyish face.

"N!" he cried out in horror.


End file.
